


Inhuman

by Desyrae



Series: Inhuman Boyfriends [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Main story spoilers, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desyrae/pseuds/Desyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he was passing by the alley behind K.L.E.O's shop, he heard a familiar drawl call out. “Chris told me about McDonough. Can't say I quite believe it you know.” If Hancock were anyone else he might have jumped a mile high. “You didn't know?”</p><p>As it were, he turned on his heel, offering his best unimpressed look. “Nah, Nicky, I didn't know. And what's with this back alley, middle of the night, detective noir crap? 'Cause one, you're takin' your role too far, and two, aren't you supposed to be out shakin' down baddies with Chris?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if this will be chapters or a series of one-shots, let me know what you think in the comments section!
> 
> EDIT: I fell a little out of the Fallout Fandom and this story is on hiatus because I have been thoroughly blocked for it for a while. I am very sorry! It may get reworked but for now it's not going to be worked on.

It had been awhile since Hancock had last found himself back in Goodneighbor, but he felt that it was time to visit, check in, make sure someone hadn't turned the town back into the cesspool it had been before he'd initiated his coup those years ago. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd spend his time, cooped up in the State House with Farenheit prattling on about strategies, probably.

Needless to say it would be extremely uneventful compared to his trips with Chris around the Commonwealth. He'd had the option to join some of their other companions back at one of the Settlements Chris's Minutemen had set up, but it didn't sit quite right with John, particularly with that Paladin roaming about.

Honestly, the only people he really got along with out of the ragtag group Chris had put together would have to be Valentine, the dog, and whats-his-face Garvey. And only one of those people were actually human, so you could tell exactly how far he tested his charms. John thought that the only reason no one glared at Strong the way they glared at him was because Strong might literally rip them in half.

Hancock only gave them the bird, but only because Chris asked so nicely.

He also needed time to himself, after finding out what happened to Sean at the hands of the Institute. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed, even after all his preaching about what the Institute could to with their Synths, that his own damn brother had been taken and replaced with one.

Hancock wandered a little aimlessly through the Statehouse, not knowing if he could even sleep with these thoughts running through his mind. It made him itch for a pick me up, but he knew he wouldn't sleep at all if he did that and he planned on actually getting things done in town, so he took the only next logical step and decided to go for a walk around Goodneighbor.

As he was passing by the alley behind K.L.E.O's shop, he heard a familiar drawl call out. “Chris told me about McDonough. Can't say I quite believe it you know.” If Hancock were anyone else he might have jumped a mile high. “You didn't know?”

As it were, he turned on his heel, offering his best unimpressed look. “Nah, Nicky, I didn't know. And what's with this back alley, middle of the night, detective noir crap? 'Cause one, you're takin' your role too far, and two, aren't you supposed to be out shakin' down baddies with Chris?”

Valentine offered a dry laugh as he stepped into the dim light that shone from the Third Rail signs around the corner. “Sorry to scare you Johnny-boy. Chris went out with Piper when we got back to Diamond City, something about digging up the gal a good story. After she told me what happened I thought I'd stop by on my way to a case to see how ya were holding up.”

“Well aren't you the sweetest thing.” Hancock drawled lazily. “I'm fine. I haven't cared about McDonough in a long time. The real one was still the one who threw out the damn ghouls.” He watched as the amber glow from Nick's eyes focused on him, and he watched how the detective raised a brow as if to say 'And that's all?'

“I see,” Valentine prodded, “So you normally walk around Goodneighbor in the middle of the night?” All Hancock wanted to do was wipe the smirk off the damn Synths face.

“Why'd ya really come here Nicky? 'Cause I'm not one of your damn cases to solve. We occasionally work together, that's about it. Why the sudden interest in my well-being?”

John waited for an answer with a raised brow of his own, arms crossing over his chest in an expectant stance, finger tapping against the red of his coat.

“Johnny, I basically watched you and your brother grow up once ya made it to Diamond City. So I'm only a little concerned that you're okay. Beside that, it caught me off guard too. Ya think a synth would notice another one in the town, right?”

Hancock had a couple of ways to respond to that, 'You only knew of us, Nick' and 'If I couldn't tell my brother was a synth how could you expect to?' were two of them, but he didn't say either. Instead he shrugged his shoulder. “Like I said, I'm fine. Are ya staying in town for a while or are ya done here?”

His eyes didn't betray him, if the changing in the synths face was anything to go by. “Haven't decided that yet, but I think I'll stay the night over at the Rexford and make my decision in the morning. Not sure how time sensitive that case I mentioned will be.”

After a moment, Hancock nodded in acknowledgment. “I ain't opposed to ya staying at the Statehouse, if you want to. Just don't bag on anyone for their chems and ya'd fit in great.”

The ghoul watched as the detective shook his head to decline the offer. “The Rexford is fine. I'll talk to ya later, John.”

Hancock watched him walk off for a few seconds before making his way back to the statehouse, suddenly more than sure he'd be able to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave a kudos if you liked, or a comment! Tell me what you think.


End file.
